Optical assemblies includes a number of products designed to assist in constructing an optical system. Optical assemblies contain an assortment of components as well as kits designed to meet many common optical or laser needs such as mounting, alignment, beam manipulation, or focusing. Existing pluggable transceivers in optical assemblies can be complex and expensive as they may require several stages of optical connections to create an interconnect mesh topology.